The lonely road
by SiningKnight
Summary: All alone. The sun slowly sets on this poor pokemons cave. He needs to go out and leave his cave. But what will he encounter on his adventure? Will the road be more dangerous then at home with his horrible mother? One way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The lonely road

I was alone now. Sitting on my bed, thinking. It was pretty much all I do now a days.

I wrap my arms around my legs and sigh. Nobody would see me cry. I take steady, deep breaths. I just need to relax, relieve the tension from my bones. I rub head as pain bounces around my skull.

I could hear my mother downstairs. She is still laughing at joke from earlier in the night. I didn't find the joke as funny as her. Pain pounded over and over in my skull. She continued to laugh. I heaved a giant sigh again.

I needed to get out. I needed to be free. I listened to her laughing downstairs. I needed to get away from her tyranny. I listened for a moment more before sighing again. I needed to wait. I had to wait for her to let her guard down. Right now, I bet she could hear me breathing up here. There was no way she would let me go.

I remember, long ago, standing at the entrance to our cave looking out over the mountains. Surely, out there, I could lose her. Maybe then I could be free.

I rub my arm absently and feel the indention of my scars. I remember all the accidents that my mother would have and how I always seemed to get hurt around her. I stare at my scar and wonder if it truly was an accident.

I needed to be free.

I just had to wait for night fall.

I have to be quiet. If I'm not quite she will wake up and get me. I have dimmed my tail flame so she won't see me. She does sleep with one eye open to keep an eye on me. If she wakes up, I'm doomed. Not only will she catch me but I will probably get hurt again. I can't defend myself now. With my tail flame so low I wouldn't be able to fight back against her. It is taking all my energy just to move around.

I have to move quietly. I have to move slowly as not to disturb anything so she won't wake up.

I hear her breathing hitch and she hiccups. I freeze, not moving a muscle and hold my breath. Maybe, just maybe, if I do this she won't wake up and catch me. I wait for what seems like an infinite time but her breathing slowly returns to the dreamlike quality and I sigh. I close my eyes briefly but open them with renewed energy. I can taste my freedom. I can taste the fresh air already.

I want that fresh air and freedom.

YES!

I'm out! Quickly, I descend the mountain side and make my way to a crevice. If I get in there, I will start on my way to being my own person. Out there, I can finally be the person I'm meant to be.

Oh, you want to know my name? Hmm… I hadn't really thought about it. My mother never gave me one so I guess you can call me Fletcher. I like this name.

Wait, you want to know what I was doing in a cave? Geez, you don't know anything do you?

I am a charmander.

My mother is a charmeleon but we're not going to talk about her or think about her anymore. I mean, this is my story right?

Then let's begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Some place new!

Fletcher kept moving. No use in just staying in the mountains. A giant roar echoed around the mountains and I froze. I waited and waited for the echoes to stop and looked back. Maybe that was my mother. Maybe she realized I was gone and was angry. Maybe I shouldn't have left…

I pondered on whether or not to go back. If I went back now she might forgive me. Though I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So, shrugging, I walked away.

With this thought a smile broke over my face. I was finally free! I could finally breathe and walk and maybe even run! There was nothing I couldn't do!

Then a feeling swelled up in my chest and seemed to burst out of my chest. It tickled my throat and brought tears to my eyes! What a joyous feeling! I couldn't help but seem to cry with this amazing feeling. Eventually, I had to stop this feeling because my sides and chest seem to hurt from it. Though my smile seemed to be plastered to my face.

With this feeling inside me I walked on.

Eventually I began to realize the mountains were getting smaller, more like rocky hills now, and there seemed to be weird looking green stalks rising from the earth. I paused to examine these small stalks. They seemed to tickle my feet a little and I smiled. Plucking one out of the earth I studied it. It was quite thin and looked rather… feeble. I tore it from top to bottom and it split easily. I smiled and studied it again. The center looked just like the outside of it. I didn't know what to call it but it looked easy on the eyes. Better than the dull, rocky mountains.

I then heard a sound. I froze and looked around, crouching low to the ground. I dimmed my tail fire and slowly approached the sound. The air seemed to be filled with this sound. It wasn't a bad sound, not really. More like a gentle swaying sound.

As I got closer to the sound, I noticed that there were the giant… things growing out of the earth. I didn't know what they were for I had never seen them in the mountains before. They had long, vertical looking brown shafts I guess. And one top there were these weirdly shaped stalks on them. They looked a little similar to the ones on the ground but shaped just a bit differently.

Also, surrounding the giant things was smaller…things. The smaller vertical brown shafts had the stalks scattered around them and had… berries! I knew what berries were because mother always seemed to be able to find them in the mountains. We had them with our breakfast.

Thinking back on breakfast reminded me that I never knew where the food came from. I never saw my mother leave our cave so where did all the food come from?

Moving closer to the calm, swaying sound I got more apprehensive. I didn't know what I was going to find but I hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Taking a deep breath, I went around the small vertical shaft and saw… a river!

Finally! I found some water! I rushed over to the river and gulped some water down. I hadn't had anything to drink since before dinner. My mother wouldn't let me approach the small little river in our cave unless she was there with me. She said she didn't want me to spoil the only water source we had. I smiled and looked up. My smile vanished immediately.

Right across the river there was another being. The other being looked about as tall as me and had a round shaped head. It had something that looked similar to a bowl attached to its back and a tail poking out of the bowl.

Not only that, but it looked shocked to see me too.

We stared at each other for quite some time. Finally, it spoke to me.

"Uh, hi."

I blinked in surprise. Then I ran. I had no idea what it was and the fact that it could speak terrified me. My mother told me that we were the only things on the earth that could speak. How wrong she was!

"Wait! Don't run!" I heard the thing yell to me. There was no way I was going to stop running.

At least, that's what I thought. As soon as I ran past the big vertical shaft I heard a _whoosh_ing sound and then I was pulled right into the air!

I felt a scream push past my lips as I fought to free myself.

The thing came running up to me, breathing hard.

"Whoa! Can you run fast!" it said with a smile. Then it look at me as I stared at it in terror. "Who are you?"

Finally, realizing that I couldn't get myself down I sighed. Gathering all my courage I said, "My name is Fletcher…"

It pondered over this. Then it said, "Are you a charmander?"

I looked at it in confusion. "How do you know that?" I asked it.

It laughed at me and said, "Well, you look like a charmander. So that's how I knew!"

I stared at it. "What was that noise you just made?"

It looked at me in confusion. "What? You mean my laugh?"

I looked down at the earth. "A laugh huh…is that what that noise is called?"

"You don't know what a laugh is?" it asked me in shock. I just shook my head.

"Well, I guess for starters I can let you down from there," the thing said to me. I smiled. It walked over to a small vertical shaft and pulled at something in it.

With a yelp, I fell to the earth. When I hit the earth, all the air seemed to flee my body and I lay there gasping for my breath.

"You okay?" it asked me as it held out its hand to me. I stared at the hand in confusion and pushed myself up. "Or not, whatever." It said with a smile.

"What?" I asked in as I brushed the dirt off my back.

"Well, I was trying to offer you a helping hand to get up."

"Oh, was that why you held your hand out to me?" I asked it.

"Do you not know anything?" it asked me once again in shock. Then I shook my head.

"What are you called?" I asked it.

"I'm a squirtle!" it said, "and you can call me Daimon." Daimon was smiling at me as he held his hand out to me.

I just stared at his hand and then smiled back.

He grunted a little and said, "you shake the hand."

"Oh." I said, feeling foolish. I took his hand and shook it. Then I asked, "Why do we… shake hands?"

He laughed and said, "it just means 'nice to meet you'. It also means that I want to be friends!"

"Friends?" I ask while tilting my head. I had never heard the phrase before.

With a sigh Daimon shook his head. "You got a to learn pal. Want to hang out with me for a while?"

I paused and looked back the way I came. No use in turning back now. I had made it this far already it would be pointless to turn back now. Smiling I looked at him and said, "Yeah sure. Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

A whole new world!

"So, this is a…tree?" I ask Daimon uncertainly.

"Yup and the smaller one next to it is a bush," Daimon said with a smile. He picked up another berry and popped it into his mouth. We were currently camping near the river still and there were plenty of berries and other food sources near us.

I sat down next to him and grabbed a berry. Daimon happily munched on more berries. I stared at the berry in between my fingers, twirling it around. It was just a little old red berry. The forest was filled with them and they smelled a bit sour but they tasted pretty good. I squished the berry in between my fingers before reaching out and touching the ground. I felt the grass slip between my fingers and I smiled. Since I began traveling with Daimon a whole new world seemed to open up before me. I found out about how grass grew up out of the earth and trees came from little seeds that were buried by pokemon and forgotten. It all seemed so amazing to me.

For me, someone who grew up in the mountains away from anyone and everything, all these things blew my mind every day. I did several facial expressions and Daimon explained every one of them to me. I didn't realize how little I knew until the day I met him. I was so sheltered and hidden that even the most basic things like laughing were unaware to me.

In all honesty, I didn't know what I was suppose to fell at this moment. I knew I felt angry at my mother for sheltering me for so long that I knew nothing of the world. I was happy that I met Daimon and I was finally free. Then there was a shadow of unease inside me. I felt as if something dangerous was lurking around in the shadows and it was waiting for the moment when my guard was down to strike at me.

I shook my head. No need to think bad thoughts. No need to bring any trouble to us when everything was finally alright. As if he was reading my thoughts Daimon asked, "You doing okay? Those are some serious marks you have on your head." He smiled at me and popped another berry into his mouth, I just smile back.

"Ah you know. The same thoughts of being overwhelmed but just rolling with it," I replied. I threw a berry at him and he laughed. I was so glad he was patient with me. I knew I was still really overwhelmed by the world but Daimon never got bored teaching me about it. I knew if it were me trying to teach someone I would get fed up by their lack of knowledge and leave them alone. Though Daimon seemed happy to teach me. He seemed to really enjoy showing me new things and laughing with me when I said something stupid. He was a really great pokemon.

We had been traveling together for a few days now so I could honestly say I was happy. The smile I had on since I left my cave seemed to be stuck to me. i didn't want to get rid of it since it gave me such joy. I just couldn't believe how big the world was! It just seemed that in every direction I looked I saw more trees and grassy fields. I loved the world and how beautiful it was.

After a while, Daimon poked me and stood up. "We gotta keep moving." He said. Brushing off the dirt, I stood up too and stretched.

We had been walking for a while and I noticed that it looked as if the sun was beginning to set. I looked to Daimon to see if he was ready to stop but I realized he was already looking for a place to sleep. "So," I started but I reached out his hand to me. I froze and tilted my head.

Very faintly, almost inaudible, we heard a noise. At first, I couldn't make out the sound. It seemed to come and go on the gentle breeze. Then, when a sudden gust came through we both heard it clearly and my bones seemed to freeze.

It was a scream of pain.

And I knew that sound all too well.

As one, we both took off running toward where the sound came from. The closer we got, the louder the scream of pain became and we could hear laugh. It was a demented laugh as if the person inflicting the pain was actually enjoying the screams his victim released. With every scream I had to shake my head. All my bad memories from the cave came flooding back. My mother bending over with her laughter as I whimpered in pain. I remember making myself into a small ball to try to limit where she hit but she would kick me until I unrolled and let her hit everywhere.

I shook my head violently and the images stopped. Then I felt a surge of anger burst through me and nearly blinded me. My fury seemed to sear my veins and cause my blood to boil. My vision went a little red but I recovered and I could see the scene in front of me.

I didn't know what pokemon lay before me because I only knew of Daimon. The most I can do is describe what they generally look like and hopefully you get the picture.

There were three pokemon in the clearing. There was obviously the victim who was crouched on the ground trying to avoid the attacks. It was a small bird-like pokemon. I could see the weird looking fur covering its skin and it was brownish in color. It had some sort of appendage instead of hands and arms that didn't look like it could collect berries or start fires. The feet were really weird. They seemed stick like in nature and had claws at the end of its… toes? I didn't even know if it had toes or not. Though it seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

The other two creatures were the same. The best I can do to describe them is… they were walking, talking weeds. They walked around on root legs and had root arms with a bud like head. It had two pebbles for eyes and a weird looking gaping mouth. I don't think I can describe it any better than that.

"Hey! You two! Leave that pidgey alone!" Daimon shouted as he ran into the clearly. I was only second behind him.

One of the weed pokemon turned its head to look at us and I could swear it was smiling. Then, in a hiss like voice, it asked, "Who are you?"

The other weed like pokemon put out a root arm to stop his brother and rasped, "It doesn't matter." Then looking at us, it said, "this is not your business. Back away now before we hurt you."

Daimon gritted his teeth and let out a sharp sigh. Then looking at the other pokemon he said, "I don't know what you bellsprout want with that pidgey nor do I care. What I do care about is that you are bullying him and that is unacceptable. I wouldn't have stepped out into the open if I didn't want to make it my business. So back away from that pidgey or I will make you."

I stared at Daimon in amazement. I felt awed that he would go to those lengths for a complete stranger. Though, I really shouldn't since he did the same for me.

The bellsprouts looked at each other and seemed to talk to each other even though no words were spoken. Then they both smiled and turned toward us. One of them took a step forward and said, "Well, if you are determined to make this your business then how about we show you a little pain?" and with that the bellsprout leaped forward to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

My first battle!

"Ha!" shouted the bellsprout as it whipped its arm forward. To my amazement his arm actually got longer and was almost able to hit Daimon but he swiftly dodged to the left and charged in for his counter attack.

Reaching out his arm Daimon used his claws to scratch at the bellsprout and… he his hit landed! I shouted in triumph but the bellsprout only stumbled a little before whipping his arms out again to hit back at Daimon. Since he was so close, avoiding the hit was impossible so Daimon let it graze his shell. He let out a small grunt but then swung back around and took a deep breath. Then, with a might blow, he blew out several bubbles at the bellsprout. The bellsprout shouted in surprise but quickly recovered. Though not quickly enough to avoid the bubbles. He took a few hits from it then resumed his attacking.

Daimon was doing pretty well but then the battle shifted when the other bellsprout jumped in. I watched in horror as the bellsprouts arms whipped out again as one ensnared him in a trap of his arms while the other started to hit him repeatedly with his arms. Daimon let out a scream and he tried to fight them off but it was useless. He then retreated in his shell to try and avoid too much damage.

"Is that all you got you pathetic squirtle?!" Shouted one of the bellsprouts and the other one started to laugh. The one that was holding him started to spin around and around gently lifting Daimon from the ground until he was spinning in circles around the bellsprout. Then with a grunt the bellsprout released him and he went flying. I heard scream come from Daimon before he crashed into the tree. Then he was silent. The bellsprouts started to approach him.

One of them reached out his arm to poke at him and then laughed!

"I think he has fainted!" one shouted in glee.

"My gosh was he pathetic or what?!" the other one cackled.

Then I felt something. It was like my vision had shifted and I once again saw my mother standing over me and cackling. She was laughing at how weak I was and setting flame after flame on me to try and toughen me up. I remembered screaming in pain as the flames ate at my skin and I how I tried to put the flames out.

How my mother just continued to laugh at me.

With this anger my vision clouded again. Instead of seeing those bellsprouts in front of me I saw my mother. Her cruel face and that stinking smirk on her face. Of how she always thought she was better than me and that I was nothing more than dirt under her foot. I felt this rage start to sizzle in my blood as if my blood was on fire itself. My lungs felt as they were expanding and a cloud had formed in my chest as if to symbolize my anger.

I then took a deep breath and roared. From my mouth this giant jet of flames came flowing out. My vision was a red haze and through this haze I saw my mother's smirk fall and her eyes catch a light of fear. Fear of me and my new power and how it I could finally hurt her back.

With that, I snapped my jaw shut and cut off the jet of flames. Then I had to blink. Instead of my mom trembling at my feet, there were two bellsprouts. One of them was screaming as small little fires caught on his leaves and arms. He tried to beat at the fires only for them to spread to other parts of him. The other bellsprout knelt on the ground panting for breath. His face, which I'm pretty sure could only have certain facial expressions, was contorted with pain. he stood up and spat at me, "You win this time you stinking charmander! But we will be back!"

Then just like that, they were gone. I stared and shock and then a smile started to creep over my face until it was a full on grin. I did it! I won my first battle! I whipped around and started dancing in circles. I saw Daimon standing in shock also but the same smile started t overcome him also.

When he started laughing so did I. we both fell to the ground and just lay there laughing. Wiping tears from my eyes, I managed to get out, "my god! Did you see that Daimon?! I totally-"

"You totally owned them man! Did you see how fast they ran?!" Daimon shouted as he rolled over laughing again. He was gripping his sides as more tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

Shaking my head, I got up off the ground holding my hand out to Daimon. Grinning, he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. Looking around, I see the pidgey laying on the ground. Fear shot right through me. I ran over to where the pidgey was, skidding through the fallen leaves and wet grass. Heart pounding, I reached out a shaky hand and reached for his throat. Fearing, the worst I held my breath and waited.

Finally, I felt a faint pulse. Just a gentle pulsing as blood moved around from his heart to every other part of his body. I let out my breath and leaned back. I turned to see Daimon standing behind me, wringing his hands out and smiling a little. I gave him a smile back and he sat down with a _thump! _

"My god, I'm glad he is still okay." Daimon said with a small smile. He wiped the back of his forhead a turned to me. I was too overwhelmed to say anything so I just smiled. Then, all business-like, Daimon said, "Alright! I need you to go gather some food. I will need some berries okay -"

"Alright! I'm on it!" I said and shot straight up and went to dash off. I felt a hand grab my tail and yank me back down! Yelping, I turned and saw Daimon glaring at me.

"Wait for me to finish fool!" Daimon smacked me in the back of my head.

"OW!" I shouted. "that hurt!"

Daimon just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I will need a special berry. It is a small blue or indigo berry. It will grow on a small tree usually found by the river. It will has little dots all over and green stem on top. I need you to bring me as many as you can carry alright?"

"Alright alright! I got this okay? Don't worry about it," I said as I got up again. I ran towards the woods. I paused at the edge of woods and turned back to the Daimon. "Make sure nothing happens to pidgey okay?!" I shouted back. I got an angry yell in reply so I quickly turned and ran into the trees.

_'Oh, I hope I can get the berries in time.'_ I thought to myself._ 'Please, oh please, let that pidgey survive!'_


End file.
